The Greatest and Worst Gift
by akai59arashi
Summary: Special for Yamamoto Takeshi's birthday! It's Yamamoto seventeenth birthday but it also the first time Yamamoto came into the dark world of mafia. 8059, yaoi. Otanjobi omedetou gozaimasu, Yamamoto-san!
1. Prologue

The Greatest and Worst Gift

Disclaimer:

No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but please let me borrow the characters for Yamamoto's birthday. I just wanted to make Yamamoto-san happy..

Author's Opening Notes:

Well, here we are. I have made this fanfic since March. *grinned* I have prepared for this because I wanted to make Yamamoto-san happy! Special present from me just for Yamamoto-san! I hope he's happy because of my gift. Sorry for the grammatical errors, but I'll try my best to study English! 8059 fanfic, taken in the present time after the Future Arc. By the way, based from the math calculation, it's Yamamoto's sixteenth birthday, isn't it? Enjoy~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMAMOTO-SAN!

Warning:

BL/ Shounen-ai/ yaoi, featuring 8059 as the main characters. OOC-ness s, grammatical errors and of course, weird storyline.

PROLOGUE

A baseball hat and a baseball cap. Maybe they're too usual as a birthday gift, especially for Yamamoto Takeshi. But Yamamoto's life changed one hundred and eighty degrees since he met Tsuna.

Yamamoto had known Tsuna since they were in the kindergarten. But they weren't close because Tsuna is no-good for everything in the class, nor in the gymnasium, and Yamamoto's best is the sport, especially baseball. They didn't get along each other because of the difference until they were in the middle school.

After some days passed since the ceremony of acceptance for the freshmen, a new transfer student came. Rumor said that he came from Italy. No one could think why, because everyone thought that Italy has a better education than Japan. He came to class and introduced himself. Yamamoto seems interested in Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student.

Gokudera said that Tsuna's tutor had called him to Japan to help and grow the famiglia. At first, Yamamoto thought that it was just a game and he enjoyed it. He didn't know why he's closer to Tsuna after Gokudera came. He didn't mind, even Tsuna is no-good Tsuna or everything. He just wanted to get along with Gokudera.

First battle, Yamamoto had only had battle with the Kokuyo 'students'. It was for the beginning of the dark world of the mafia. But still, Yamamoto thought it was just a game. No matter how much Gokudera told him that it was real. it was useless. Yamamoto's smile grew wider for the exchange.

Second, they had to have a conflict for the rings. I called the Ring Conflict. Yamamoto had got more friends here. His sempai, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyouya, they were in the same school. Then, a cow which looks like a lamb name's Lambo. And the last one, a girl names Dokuro Chrome, that had 'something' special with Rokudo Mukuro, the one that he fought in the abandoned Kokuyo's classroom. Also, he met experienced people in mafia, the Varia from Italy.

After the Ring Conflict, Yamamoto was given a ring, a Rain Ring as a Rain Guardian of Vongola, and Gokudera was given a Storm Ring as a Storm Guardian of Vongola. Their job were to support Tsuna as Vongola Decimo and to protect Tsuna and their own family. But after the Ring Conflict, everything changed again because suddenly, everyone was transported to the future.

Yamamoto had to changed much because he must prepare himself to fight the strongest family in that era, the Future time. Two families mixed to fight Vongola. Giglio-Nero and Gesso Family.

Millefiore Family.

They had crushed Vongola badly. Byakuran Gesso had killed the TYL Tsuna. And they came from the present time to the future time to change their future. When Yamamoto knew that his father was killed in the future, his first reaction was startled. He just stared nowhere, he was too shocked. He didn't want to believe the truth. so he planted in himself that he must change his future and also Vongola's future.

At first when Yamamoto and Gokudera met Ganma, a person who was in the Millefiore family, they battled like they were in the present time. Of course Ganma beat them easily because they didn't know the fighting style in the future. Rings and Boxes.

So they trained to know the fighting style in the future. Yamamoto was trained by Reborn, Tsuna's tutor, while Tsuna was trained by Hibari Kyouya from the future and Gokudera was trained by his own sister, Bianchi from the future. Yamamoto was the first that finished his training with Reborn because of his will. Also, Yamamoto watched videos from Squalo, his rival in the Ring Conflict to study the sword way, the sword's life and the sword style in the future. The videos helped him a lot and at last, he knew the fighting style in the future.

He was ready to come into the Millefiore's base in Japan. At first, they went to the Millefiore's base together in a team, including Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, the Future Ryohei and the Future Lal Mirch, but they were separated. Tsuna acted as the decoy, as substitution of Lal Mirch because Lal Mirch's condition made her unavailable to be the decoy. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the futureRyohei who brought Lal continued their job. But in the middle of the journey, Irie Shouichi separated them. Yamamoto still remembered Gokudera's voice, calling for him, before they separated. He still remembered when Gokudera gave his hand to reach Yamamoto, but Yamamoto couldn't hold it because he was bringing unconscious Lal.

Yamamoto met Genkishi, the greatest swordman in that era. He fought him and lost. Fortunately, the Future Hibari came to save him, of course indirectly. Hibari is a blood-thirsty, even in the future. Gokudera and the Future Ryohei met Ganma. At first, Ryohei fought Ganma, but he lost, and Gokudera fought him.

They struggled with their future. After that, they found that Irie Shouichi wasn't bad, but he was in the Vongola's side. They fought the leader of the Millefiore famiglia, Byakuran Gesso, and they won. Aftermath, Irie Shouichi helped them to go back to the past after they finished their job to change their future.

Mission accomplished.


	2. The Greatest and Worst Gift

The Greatest and Worst Gift

After they were back to the present time, they did their usual activities like go to school, have some trainings, and for Yamamoto, play his favorite sport, baseball. He still enjoying his life, even after the future time. But they were all more mature than their older self as they reached the High School, Namimori High School. Hibari went there too, even no one knew exactly how old was he.

It was the seventeenth of April. Next week, it'll be Yamamoto's birthday. Everyone in the family prepared a gift for Yamamoto, but let us kept aside for Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna called his friends for a meeting, except of Yamamoto, to meet in his classroom after school. Luckily, Yamamoto had a baseball training.

"Well, it's Friday now. Next Friday, Yamamoto will celebrate his birthday," Tsuna said and he looked around. There were Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo and I-Pin, Fuuta, Kyoko and Haru.

"Ha-hi! The time went so fast!"

"We must make an EXTREME party!"

"I want to but a nice gift for Takeshi-nii!"

"Okay, guys, stop it. I called you here to arrange the time to go together some where to buy Yamamoto something.." Tsuna said while he was standing in front of his chair.

"Tsuna! Lambo-san is hungry!"

"Lambo, behave!"

"Lambo, I-Pin, we're in the middle of a meeting. After the meeting, I'll make you some food, okay? Now, listen to Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled to the children, made them took their seats again.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom was opened. An infant stood there. He wore a black suit and a Fendora. He got a yellow pacifier too. He looked around the classroom and then he stared at the chocolate-haired boy.

"Oi, Tsuna. After this, I want to talk to you, " Reborn said and he closed the door of the classroom, then he left. Tsuna felt there was something wrong, but he didn't want his friends worried about it so he continued their meeting.

Gokudera looked blankly to the outside of the window. It's not his habit actually. He would talk more and got angry easily. But he only stared to the outside of the window, even he didn't hear what his boss had said. It looks like he's troubled.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera startled and forced a smile to his boss, asked him innocently, "What is it, Tenth?"

Tsuna shook his head, "It's nothing, but it seems that you look troubled. Is there something matter, Gokudera-kun?"

"A-ah! Nothing to worry, Tenth!" Gokudera said curiously. Tsuna nodded and he continued their meeting. The meeting had finished and Tsuna wanted everyone would go tomorrow with him to find gifts for Yamamoto.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Gokudera had known about this. Reborn had told him earlier before he could tell it to his boss. Reborn heard that the Piccolo family wanted to attack Vongola. But not the Vongola in the Sicily, Italy, but the one in Japan. The Vongola Decimo's family. Even the Piccolo family wasn't a big family but they couldn't take them easily.

In other words, it would be their first kill in the mafia world. Gokudera had accustomed to this because when he was a child, he had already learnt and gone through the hard path of the mafia world. But, it would be a new experience for Yamamoto. Even Yamamoto had gone through the future time, he wasn't ready for this. His heart is as soft as his boss, as soft as cottons. But as guardians, it's their duty to protect their boss.

Gokudera hoped that they wouldn't kill on Yamamoto's birthday.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

At last, Reborn told it to Tsuna. This was Tsuna's first mission as the Vongola Decimo. To kill all the people in the Piccolo family. Based on Vongola Database, the Piccolo family has twelve members, including their boss. There're no guardians. From Fuuta's ranking, they're E-renk family. They're easy to beat but the one that hard was to kill them.

Mukuro and Hibari must didn't want to kill a low-ranked family. Lambo was still eight years old. Ryohei would have a boxing tournament soon. The only people left were Gokudera and Yamamoto. Reborn said that as a boss, Tsuna couldn't fight them because they're only a low-ranked family and as the boss, it was better to hid behind the scene if it wasn't too important.

Half-heartedly, Tsuna called his Rain and Storm Guardians. Gokudera and Yamamoto accepted their job. But, the problem was, they didn't know when the Piccolo family would attack them, for now. Yamamoto only grinned and he wanted to comfort his boss, but deep inside his heart, he wasn't ready for this.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Tsuna met his friends at Namimori Broadway, a place where there are many gift shops. They didn't want to meet Yamamoto's here so to prevent it, they separated. Too many people made them eye-catching. Tsuna went together with Gokudera and Fuuta, while Kyoko and Haru were going to the shops with Lambo and I-Pin. Ryohei couldn't come because he must practiced for the tournament. He said that he had already bought a baseball bat and baseballs for Yamamoto because lately, Ryohei heard from some girls who passed his classroom that Yamamoto's baseball had lost, some of them had broken because of 'that' amazing ability of Yamamoto when he met baseballs.

Fuuta went to a small towel shop and Gokudera with Tsuna followed him. Fuuta grabbed a blue sport towel with a line of baseballs pattern on each side. He looked to the price and smiled cutely to the two older boys, then he hugged the towel, felt the softness of the towel.

"I'll buy this for Takeshi-nii. Lucky for me, my money is enough to buy this, Tsuna-nii, Hayato-nii, " Fuuta said happily.

Tsuna patted Fuuta's head softly and said, "Good then, Fuuta. Let's pay it to the cashier,"

Fuuta replied with a big smile and he ran quickly to the cashier. Tsuna walked to the cashier but he realized that Gokudera was completely dazed. Tsuna felt that lately, Gokudera sometimes dazed.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera startled and he gave a fake smile to his boss quickly.

"Lately, you usually dazed. Is something matter?" Tsuna asked as he stood in front of his Storm Guardian and grabbed his hand. Gokudera blushed a bit and shook his head.

"I'm okay, Tenth, nothing to worry,"

"If you have problems, you could talk to me, okay?" Tsuna said and he freed his hand from Gokudera's then he patted the bomber's shoulder softly.

"Tsuna-nii, Hayato-nii!"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

"Kyoko-chan! Look! I think it suits Yamamoto-san!" Haru said as she pointed at a baseball uniform.

"Uun! I think it's good. Let's check it together, Haru-chan!" Kyoko said as she grabbed Haru's hand.

"Wait! Lambo-san wants to come too! Nyahahaha!"

"Lambo! Behave!"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

"Oh? Gokudera? Tsuna?" someone said as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Fuuta were walking on the crowded street.

"Takeshi-nii?" Fuuta said and he blinked his eyes several times. Yamamoto grinned and he came closer to them. Luckily, the towel was wrapped in a paper bag and Gokudera hid it behind his body.

"Ya-yamamoto?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said curiously. Fuuta came closer to Gokudera and help him to hide the paper bag.

"Ah! My old man wanted to buy some stuff for our sushi shop. The market is near here. What are you doing then?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're just hanging around, baseball nut. The Tenth wanted to take a walk with Fuuta and as his right man, I must protect him. Is that right, Tenth?" Gokudera said and he looked to his boss' eyes. His boss nodded and Yamamoto laughed. While Yamamoto was laughing, his father raised and waved his hand from the market, far from them, asked Yamamoto to help him.

"Aah, sorry but I must go. See you then Tsuna, Gokudera, and Fuuta," Yamamoto said as he rubbed Fuuta's head softly and he waved his hand, then he ran towards his father.

"Bye bye, Takeshi-nii! Take care!" Fuuta waved back to Yamamoto. Gokudera cursed in Italian as Yamamoto walked away. Tsuna sighed in relief. Just a little more time they had a chit-chat, Yamamoto would know what were they exactly doing. Tsuna turned his head and he found something interesting.

"Nee, Gokudera-kun, what will you give for Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his Storm guardian and he tilted his head cutely.

"Aah! I still don't know, Tenth!" Gokudera blushed lightly and he avoided his boss' eyes.

Tsuna laughed softly and he grabbed Gokudera's hand, while his other hand was grabbing Fuuta's hand. Gokudera blushed a little when his boss grabbed his hand.

"Come on! I found something interesting!"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Tsuna bought a pair of baseball shoes for Yamamoto. Gokudera paid a half of the price and Tsuna paid the other half. Then, they went to the wrapping shop and they wrapped the shoes and also the towel that Fuuta bought. They met Kyoko and the others here. It seems that they were wrapping their gift too.

"Kyoko-chan! What did you get for Yamamoto?"

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! We've got a baseball's uniform for Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko replied happily.

"Lambo-san got a baseball cap for Yamamoto, mwahaha!"

"I-Pin helped Lambo to pay too!"

"Okay guys," Tsuna smiled, "It seems that we've got the presents to give to Yamamoto," Tsuna said happily, "Let's go home then! It has already six at noon, come on!"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

After Yamamoto dragged his father, he left his house. He went to a small shop that he always passed here with Gokudera and Tsuna after their school. He remembered when Tsuna, Gokudera and him walked home together and Gokudera stopped for a while. He stared to a ring. Yamamoto knew it and now he's going to buy the ring. Yamamoto bought two rings. Even they were expensive, he bought them. Everything I'll do for Hayato, he thought. Then he walked home happily.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

April, 23rd, 08.59 p.m.

A conversation was heard from a small, abandoned building near Namimori.

"We'll attack the new ancestor of Vongola and his family tonight, ay 11.00 p.m."

"Heh, it'll be easy. They were just teenagers,"

"Yeah, and that old man must search another ancestor again, haha! Our boss is the worthy one to become the Vongola the Tenth!"

They didn't know that a pink and long haired girl was listening to their conversation. Then, she left.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Reborn asked Bianchi for a help. Even it was in a middle of the night, Bianchi wouldn't refuse if it's for Reborn. Reborn had received some information from Vongola Headquarters in Sicily, Italy. Bianchi stalked one of the Piccolo's man who was stalking Tsuna and his friends when they walked home from school. Tsuna didn't realize it.

Bianchi came home and she told Reborn what she had seen and heard. Tsuna was there too and he quickly commanded his Storm Guardian to call his Rain Guardian and eliminated all the enemies. But his Storm Guardian refused to call the Rain Guardian and he said that he could handle it by himself. Tsuna remembered what his right hand man said before he left. Tsuna would never forget it.

"I don't want to ruin his birthday. That baseball idiot won't get an unforgettable memory on his birthday, Tenth,"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Gokudera walked alone in the dark. He brought dynamites, his cellphone, and a smale map to locate the enemy's hideout. Then, he spotted the place and he put two dynamites on the front door, then he ran to the farthest place from there.

After a while, the dynamites exploded. Gokudera rushed to the hideout and a man welcomed him by trying to punch Gokudera, but he avoided it and he punched the man back. The man fell to the floor and another man came towards him. The second man had a dagger and he tried to stab Gokudera's stomach. Missed. Gokudera kicked the man and he fell down. Gokudera looked around, waiting for the other men, but after a while, no one came, so he pulled out two of his dynamites and put them on the men's chest. Then he backed away and boom! The bombs exploded, shattering the men's bodies.

Gokudera walked deeper to the hideout. He eliminated the men one by one easily, even when they came by two or three people in a row, Gokudera took them by his dynamites and they all fell down. After he eliminated six men, he pilled them in one and put some dynamites and at the end, their bodies shattered to pieces, in every corner of the room.

Four more people. Three subordinates and one boss. Gokudera started to wonder like what the boss could be. Is he fat and he just sit and couldn't fight, like the common bosses of the mafia? But my boss isn't like that, Gokudera shook his head and got his concentration once more. He kept walking until he found a door that leads to another room. He exploded the door and rushed inside, but he got an empty room. Before he headed back, something hot, sharp, and small hit his back, but barely missed and hit the wall, made a hole on it. Gokudera fell to the floor and tried to look who was shooting him, but his body couldn't hold it anymore.

"Tenth,"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

"Oh, no, it's 01.00 a.m. and Gokudera-kun hasn't come back," Tsuna said and started walking on a circle in his bedroom. He was too worry about his Storm Guardian. What should I do, he asked himself. He had tried several times to call the bomber but no one answered it.

"Call Yamamoto, dame-Tsuna, and stop walking around like that," Reborn said calmly and he crossed his tiny arms in front of his chest.

"But, Reborn, today is his birthday," Tsuna sighed heavily.

"Do you want Gokudera die?"

Tsuna began wondering if his right hand man died. Of course he could find another man to become his right hand man and he won't never heard any noisy noise like Jyuudaime, Tenth, or anything else from his right hand man, but Gokudera is a part of his family and Tsuna love him (as his friend). Tsuna didn't want Gokudera died. With shaky hands, he pressed Yamamoto's number on his cellphone.

"Ko, koban-wa, eto, I mean, o-ohayou, Ya-Yamamoto, sorry, I called you.. this late," Tsuna said curiously as Yamamoto picked up his cellphone.

"Oh, Tsuna! Ahaha! It's okay. Mt old man gave me a little surprise this morning and I just couldn't go to sleep again, haha, what's wrong?"

He looks happy, Tsuna thought. It could be bad if he told Yamamoto what happened, but no, it's for Gokudera's sake, he must tell him.

"Go-Gokudera-kn hasn't come back since 10.00 p.m." Tsuna said curiously.

"Gokudera? Where was he?" Yamamoto's voice became serious.

"He's, he's in the Piccolo family base,"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Yamamoto came to Tsuna's house immediately to take the map of the enemy's base. Actually, he was a little bit angry because Tsuna didn't tell him that Gokudera had gone to the Piccolo family base. But he kept it for later, he wanted to know what happened to Gokudera quickly.

Yamamoto bought his Shigure Kintoki with him and his cellphone, then he left Tsuna's house. He spotted the enemy's hideout easily and he found some pieces of arms and legs. He stared blankly to them and he looked straight. Some parts of the building had become one with the ground. It seems that Gokudera had done this, Yamamoto thought. He walked between the ruined building and his eyes glared at one point.

Some blood on Gokudera's broken cellphone.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Gokudera woke up from his unconsciousness. He found himself was tied to a chair. He felt pain through his back. He blinked several times and he looked to the room where he was. A man who was about his age stood in front of him. He smirked and lifted Gokudera's chin.

"So, this is the Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo? You're so weak, how pathetic,"

"I'm not-" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence as someone kicked the chair from behind. He fell to the floor with his head first.

The man laughed sarcastically and he lifted Gokudera by grabbing his silver head. Gokudera groaned in pain but he stared to the man, he couldn't do anything because he was tied up to the chair.

Suddenly, one of the men came from outside the room. He took a deep breath because he was running before it and after that a long sentence came from his mouth.

"Boss, there are a man with a sword out there and two of our men were defeated! I fled from him and.."

Gokudera's eyes grew bigger. Yamamoto, Gokudera said to himself. He was here? How did he know? Gokudera asked to himself.

After a while, Yamamoto came to the room and froze. He looks like he realized something. Gokudera groaned and he called Yamamoto, "Oi, baseball idiot! T=What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto still froze, also the boss of Piccolo family, he was frozen too. What the hell happening here? Gokudera thought.

"Yamamoto?" the boss of the Piccolo family said.

"Boss, you know him?" the man asked.

"Allesandro," Yamamoto cleared his throat. Allesandro was his best friend when he was in the elementary school. Allesandro's father came from Italy and his mother was Japan. Because of his father's job, Allesandro moved back to Italy. He loves baseball so Yamamoto and him could get together well.

Gokudera scowled, making Yamamoto stopped his gaze and quickly, he freed Gokudera. Gokudera stared to the man who was in Allesandro and he threw some dynamites to the man. Gokudera seems he didn't care, even Allesandro is Yamamoto's old friend. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was tied with his mission to kill all the members of Piccolo family.

"We-we're friend, Takeshi, is that right?" Allesandro's voice seems trembling. Yamamoto only stared to Allesandro. He was stuck between his mission and his old best friend.

"Oi! Just do the fucking mission quickly, baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted as he avoided some gunshots from the man. Gokudera still felt pain on his back but he tried his best to stand up and fight the man. Gokudera threw some dynamites to the man at the same time when the man aimed and shot Gokudera's arm. The man fell down and lost his consciousness and Gokudera dropped some of his dynamites and fell to the floor.

Yamamoto wanted to come to Gokudera, but Gokudera shouted, "What the hell are you thinking? Just finish him quickly, teme!"

Yamamoto sighed and turned back when he saw a gun aimed his head. Allesandro smirked and pulled the gun. Luckily, Yamamoto moved to the right and readied his Shigure Kintoki.

"You're a liar, Allesandro, you said that we're friend, but you wanted to kill me," Yamamoto said.

"Haha, humans could change, remember that?" Allesandro stared to the chocolate eyes. The baseball playes looked through his old friend's eyes. They're not Allesandro's eyes that Yamamoto had ever known. Yamamoto thought this wasn't Allesandro. someone had possessed him, but it wans't Mukuro, because Allesandro's eyes weren't blue and red.

"Oh, you've realized," Allesandro murmured, "I'm Allesandro's father, Louise Cassandra,"

Gokudera twitched. He remembered that Louise. He's an illusionist who was in the Vongola the Ninth's generation. He used to be Timoteo's right hand man but because he failed in one important mission for Vongola, Timoteo abandoned him and found his new right hand man, Sawada Iemitsu, Vongola Decimo's father. Louise didn't like his position was taken by the other person who was not worthy (he thought), so he wanted to take revenge on Vongola Decimo's family, but Louise had died, so he used his son's body to finish what he wanted.

"Get out from Allesandro," Yamamoto said. He was angry because Allesandro trusted his father so much but his father tricked him and used him to do something bad. Yamamoto was sure Allesandro didn't hate him and didn't want this happen.

Allesandro shook his head, "He has already become one with me," Louise said and he smirked, "The only one to save him is kill me, but it means that you had to kill Allesandro too,"

Yamamoto stared to the floor. He didn't want to kill his old friend but at the same time, he wanted to save his friend's soul. Yamamoto closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I'm sorry, Allesandro," and he ran towards Allesandro by bringing his Shigure Kintoki.

Gokudera didn't waste any second. Even he was badly injured, he tried to make a small bombs to detonate the place, as a try to erase evidences there. The mafia couldn't stand with polices so they must killed on the backstage. After he finished make the bomb and turned it on, he shouted to Yamamoto who was fighting with Allesandro.

"Oi, finish him quickly, idiot! We didn't get enough time!" Gokudera said as he looked to his bomb. The bomb wick got shorter because the fire burnt it. Yamamoto looked to Gokudera, distracted by Gokudera's voice. Allesandro kicked Yamamoto's back, made him fell down. When Allesandro wanted to shot Yamamoto with his gun, Gokudera threw a small dynamites to him, tried to distract Allesandro. Allesandro avoided it and came to Gokudera. Yamamoto got up quickly and he slashed his sword to Allesandro's back. Allesandro fell down. Gokudera looked to his bomb one more time and wanted to tell Yamamoto about this but Yamamoto has already known it and he put his Shigure Kintoki on his small bag and carried it on his back, then he brought Gokudera in bridal style and ran as fast as he could. Before they reached the safety place, the bomb exploded.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Yamamoto woke up when some water dropped to his face. He blinked and got up. He realized that it was raining. Gokudera was sitting beside him and smoking. He realized that the baseball player has woke up, so he took a glance to him.

"You've already up,"

Yamamoto nodded and for a short period of time, he has forgotten what he was doing here, bt after a while, when he realized it, he stared to the smoker, his body was shaking.

"I'e killed my old friend," Yamamoto whispered and tears started to flow from his eyes. Gokudera looked at him and he realized that Yamamoto was crying, even in the middle of the rain, he knew it. Gokudera startled a bit, but he hid it. Even Yamamoto, who was a happy-go-lucky person could cry.

Gokudera isn't a type of person who could calm the other. He didn't know what to do. Even he hate this baseball idiot so much, he wanted to calm him. With all his strength, Gokudera reached Yamamoto and pulled him to his embrace. Yamamoto leaned to the bomber and cried softly. The silver haired boy sighed and rubbed the black hair, and looked through the sky which is raining.

"This isn't a game, idiot. It's mafia life,"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Tsuna looked to the street, hoping Gokudera and Yamamoto would pass there, even in the middle of the rain. Later, he looked two silhouettes who were walking. When he realized who were they, Tsuna ran downstairs and grabbed an umbrella, then he came out to get them quickly. Yamamoto and Gokudera were supporting each other bodies. Three of them got inside the house and Tsuna with Yamamoto healed Gokudera's wounds. The clock showed the time, it was 04.00 a.m.

Yamamoto and Gokudera fell asleep because they were too tired after finishing the mission. Tsuna called all of his friend and he said something to them. He smiled and closed the phone, then he went downstairs.

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Yamamoto woke up when the sun shone his head. He blinked several times and realized that he was in Tsuna's room but nobody there. He stretched his body and got up, walked downstairs. He met Kyoko on his way.

"Ah! Yamamoto-kun! Ohayou! Let's go here," Kyoko said cheerfully and she dragged Yamamoto to a room.

"Happy birthday, Yamamoto!" All people in the room shouted. Yamamoto smiled widely and he entered the room. There were Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin. Yamamoto grinned when all of his friend gave him presents. They ate, played, and had a chat together until noon. People in the room got home one by one until there were Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"I must go home, Tsuna. My old man is waiting for me,"

"Ah, it's okay, Yamamoto. Did you enjoy the party?" Tsuna smiled to him. Yamamoto nodded and thanked Tsuna.

"Thanks, I'll take my leave then,"

-Special Yamamoto Takeshi's 17th Birthday-

Yamamoto arrived home at 06.00 p.m. He opened the curtain of his father shop and found a silver haired Mafioso. There was no sign of his father.

"Your father is out, baseball freak. He waited for you and you didn't go home quickly, so he entrusted this shop to me until he got home,"

Yamamoto grinned and he hugged Gokudera from behind. Gokudera blushed and he struggled, "O-Oi! Wha-what are you doing, teme, ouch!" Yamamoto touched Gokudera's wound accidentally.

"Calm down, Gokudera, or it'll hurt you more," Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera's ear and nibbled it. Gokudera's cheek grew redder than before and he stifled the moan, but he obeyed Yamamoto and stayed calm. They kept hugging like that in silent for almost ten minutes. Then, Yamamoto released Gokudera from his embrace and grinned sheepishly.

"I have something for you," Yamamoto said and he pulled out two rings from his pocket and put one on Gokudera's finger. He put another one on his finger too. Gokudera looked to the ring and gave Yamamoto his rare smile.

"It's the ring that I want to, but until now, I couldn't buy it. It was too expensive," Gokudera said.

"It's a symbol of our relationship," Yamamoto grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you," Gokudera muttered, "Happy birth- mmpf!" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of lips sealed his.

"Now, shall I get my birthday present?" Yamamoto chuckled and he brought Gokudera to his room in bridal style.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

END

Author's End Notes:

Okay, I know this is bad. Sorry for the grammatical errors and the OOC-ness on the characters. I'll appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks for all and once more, happy belated birthday, Yamamoto-san!

Oh yes, one more question, should I make the "scene" on Yamamoto's bedroom? *smirked*


End file.
